


Welcomed Across My Threshold

by chibimono



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fighting Kink, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Pining, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: "Local vampire falls in love with the neighborhood serial killer."





	Welcomed Across My Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifliflifr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifliflifr/gifts).



> Happy holidays, lifliflifr!
> 
> I fell in love with your prompt the moment I saw it! I tried my best to add all the other things you liked. I really hope you enjoy it. :)

When Gabriel’s source of out-of-towners began slowing to a trickle, he went on a search to find out why. Oh, construction had led travelers away before, and fairs and festivals lured tourists elsewhere. He chose a small, creepy, out of the way town for a reason.

What he didn’t expect to find was his source of sustenance had funneled down to almost nothing thanks to one man.

One single, solitary, meticulous, efficient, ruthlessly beautiful man.

To be fair, the first time they met face to face, Gabriel wasn’t at his best. He’d been watching the man from afar for some time, observing his fascinating methods of luring in his victims and his brutal hunt before making the kill. The man got off on the fear he caused, the rush of power, the control. Gabriel could smell the arousal and adrenaline pumping through his blood all the way to where he hid back among the trees of the man’s farm. It was like pure ambrosia.

Gabriel was nearly starved when he finally approached, and probably a little irrational. The blood of the victims was still warm, still palatable, and Gabriel needed it. He emerged from the dark of the woods, taking the man by surprise. 

His hunt was over, but the man was still keyed up, still riding on the high of it. His hatchet was out of its holster and at Gabriel’s throat before the vampire registered it.

“Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?” the man rasped, bearing down on him with force and rage. Gabriel’s preternatural senses could hear the man’s pulse pound, fear overtaking his scent. 

Distantly, Gabriel knew he screwed up, triggering fight-or-flight in a brilliantly talented murderer. They could’ve talked it out. Gabriel could’ve had those perfectly fine victims to gorge on and then went about his way.

Instead, he went directly for the hunter.

Though his inhuman strength was weakened by his need to feed, he still fought hard. He had to, because this man was no slouch himself, his lean form deceptively tough. They grappled and threw punches, knocking the slasher mask from the man's face. Up close, he was more beautiful than Gabriel expected, with his eyes bright and wide in desperation. The fighting turned dirty, the man fending for himself like a feral beast, trying every tactic he could with the environment around him, from swinging branches like clubs to throwing dirt in Gabriel’s face. He was able to keep some distance until he stumbled backward over his own abandoned chainsaw, allowing Gabriel to take the man down to the ground. The man bucked Gabriel off, only for them to roll and scuffle until he was back under Gabriel again. His stamina held strong, his muscles coiled tight, waiting to find a break for freedom, but Gabriel wouldn’t give again.

“This is my territory,” Gabriel hissed against his ear, breathless with exhaustion and the thrill of the fight. “If you insist on taking my meals out from under me, I will just have to feed on you instead.”

He sunk his teeth in at the rapid pulse dancing just under the flesh. Underneath him, Gabriel felt the man freeze, his body seize with the sudden surprise. It wasn’t unusual when he bit into a victim, the shock of it unexpected and stilling them like a deer caught in headlights, but where the stench of fear usually spiked and saturated the blood with sourness… this man, this hunter, this murderer, only tasted sweeter. His heart pumped heavy, filling Gabriel’s greedy mouth quickly. With a helpless whimper, the man’s body went slack, pliant, giving in to Gabriel’s hunger. Gabriel drank from him and tasted his adrenaline, his arousal, his submission. 

Gabriel fed deeply, and even though the man’s blood tasted of decadent perfection, Gabriel knew when to pull away. The slasher was weak as a newborn kitten, his beautiful pale skin ashen under the light of the moon. Gabriel left him propped up against a tree as he went about disposing the corpses of his hunt, an easy feat thanks to a return of his strength and a few centuries of practice.

Not long before dawn, Gabriel hefted his hunter and slung him over the shoulder, carrying him to his quaint little farmhouse. Prepared to leave the man on his porch swing, Gabriel was surprised to find the man mutter an invitation inside.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked, easing him off his shoulder and onto the swing. “Once I cross the threshold, I cannot be kept out.”

“Get... in the d-damn... house…” the man wheezed, still weak and yet still so feisty.

Ever one for the dramatics, Gabriel lifted the man again, this time in a bridal carry, and made his way into the house. He propped his murderer up in the living room, in a comfortable spot on the sofa, and began searching through the kitchen. He went for the refrigerator, finding orange juice to pour into a tall glass. As he put it back inside, Gabriel noticed bill reminders tacked to the fridge with magnets, with the recipient name of John F. Morrison.

“Jack,” his slasher corrected when Gabriel read the name out loud. 

He poked around further in the kitchen cabinets, finding a package of cookies. Gabriel stole one for himself; his sweet tooth still lingered long after death. He left both the cookies and the juice within reach of his pale slasher in the living room. 

Satisfied that Jack would survive, Gabriel left without a word and returned to his dark hideaway before the sun breached the sky.

He woke the following night with shame for his actions. Gabriel wasn’t one to be aggressive with his food. He preferred to use his gift of charm to seduce his prey, the attention and pleasure turning their veins to fine wine for his palate. But Jack was a heady combination of adrenaline fueled feral power and sweet, irresistible submission that Gabriel had never before had the pleasure to encounter. He wondered if it was just the fight-or-flight of a true fellow predator or if it was a taste wholly unique to Jack.

He spent the next few weeks watching Jack from afar, too disgraced to step forward again. He watched as Jack sometimes paused in the night air, glancing around warily for visitors. About the same time that Gabriel realized Jack had yet to lure in new prey, he also realized that Jack spent more time outside at night, sitting on his porch swing as if he were waiting.

Weeks passed, and Gabriel watched Jack. How he would sit quietly in the dark of night. Sometimes he would sip from a jar of moonshine, sometimes he would read by the light of his living room window. Sometimes he’d not stay up late, but instead wake up earlier than usual and eat his breakfast on his porch before starting his morning chores about the farm.

Three months, Gabriel watched, waited until a hint of hunger began curling in his gut. Still, Jack brought in no victims for his hunt. 

Curiosity burning at him, Gabriel emerged from the woods one midnight and approached Jack’s home. Jack stood from his porch swing and waited at the steps for Gabriel to enter the porch light.

“You’re a vampire.” It wasn’t a question.

Gabriel wouldn't deny the truth, wouldn’t try spinning lies and using charms. His shame from their last encounter dictated he owed Jack some honesty. “That, I am,” Gabriel said with a nod.

“How often do you need to… consume?” Jack asked, not so much wary as, maybe, curious.

“Depends on the meal,” was Gabriel’s vague reply.

“Are you hungry?”

Gabriel felt his fangs press against his lips as he smiled. “I could feed.”

Jack took a step back toward the front door, gesturing to it. “Come inside.”

Slowly taking one step at a time, Gabriel waited until he was on level ground with Jack to look him over. When their eyes met, Gabriel reached out to straighten the collar of Jack’s flannel shirt, exposing the pulse in his neck, fluttering just below the skin. “Do you know what you are welcoming?”

With a quiet, huffed laugh, Jack grinned. “No, but I willingly welcome it anyway.”

Feisty and eager, brutal and beautiful. Gabriel couldn’t wait to taste this man, his slasher, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter @chibimonoakuno  
> Feel free to follow. I love making new friends. <3


End file.
